


Ambassadors of Earth

by CatDracoX



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amica Endurae, Conjunx Endura, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Group Therapy, Heavy Petting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Romance, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Self servicing, Sexual Humor, Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sharing a Bed, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Spooning, Transformers Spark Bonds, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDracoX/pseuds/CatDracoX
Summary: It started as an accident. Nobody knows how it happened, but it was something that changed everything real quickly. Bumblebee knew that it was an accident and his team needed help. But all of them began to wonder - was it really an accident, or was someone really after them? What secrets are gonna be revealed? What demons lie in the dark?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Windblade, Russell Clay/Hank, Sideswipe/Strongarm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. How It All Went Wrong

It didn't exactly happen on a dark night. Not even a storm of black clouds hung low in the sky. The sun was out, being block by a wall of gentle, grey clouds, but it was bright enough for practice. Or for Russell to practice anyway.

He originally was out on the football field before, taking the time to do a few punts, getting some sort of precision on his angles. There were times where he told himself that he didn't needed to do practice kicks anymore since he gotten the formula down to the basic components, but time can change one's abilities.

Right now, he was sitting on the hood of a familiar red Lamborghini Diablo. Russell smiles. It wouldn't be Sideswipe's thing if he wasn't the one to stick out the most with his flashy, cherry-red paint.

Despite the inactivity of Decepticons, Bumblebee had Sideswipe chaperone Russell just for today. It was mostly for two reasons: Russell was more close to Sideswipe than anybody on the team, so sending him out was a decent choice at most and to keep Denny's worries from flying off the rails since his son was going to be practicing on the field alone.

Russell sighed. Things just seemed peaceful. Well - almost.

"Something wrong, shortstack?"

Russell turns his head to the source of the voice. Standing by the driver's door of the lambo was a man in his early 20s - maybe 21- with a very lean body type. He had dark red hair that swerved upwards in a curve at a slight angle while the rest looked to have been shaven short. His outfit consist of a slightly loose white t-shirt that had pink kanji on the front being draped over by a black and red jacket with golden studs on parts of the jacket: three on each forearm, three buttons on the bottom open flaps of the jacket and one on each side of the collar. His pants have the same colors as his jacket, but leaned more towards black than red. They also have golden studs around the opening of the pockets. Even his belt have those same golden studs. And since he has his legs angled slightly by hooking one behind the other, his exposed socks were red and his shoes were black. 

But that wasn't all to this man. He was very handsome around the face, making almost the punk look he got going on nonexistence. The eyes were a very pretty electric blue and the black eyebrows almost complimented them. He also wore small, gold earrings, one in each ear and some kind of strange, thin golden necklace that hung loosely around his neck. He looked at the boy curiously.

Russell just stared at him and smiled. "It's nothing, Sideswipe. I'm just thinking." He looks over at Sideswipe's human avatar again and looks him in the eyes. "How's the avatar?"

Sideswipe grinned, his eyes shining with a hint of excitement. "To be honest, it is a bit weird at first, but now I like it! Heh, I look good!" He finishes by leaning the back of his body against his alt-mode, crossing his arms behind his head. Russell lets him relax as he goes back to thinking for a bit.

Right now, they'd found a little oasis of silence. From a distance, while only just being on the football field, the view was perfect and the atmosphere was excellent. At the spot, it was real easy to forget all the bustling people in Crown City that lived in or out of the city itself.

Russell lived with only his mom or dad, depending on which one he chooses to stay with. Amidst between the two of them, just trying to get through the day and life itself, Russell felt very isolated. He had his relatives, but they didn't know him well. And even if they did, they only shared a few of his personal interests. Nobody ever commented on how often Russell isolated himself from everyone at home. It almost made them act like they don't care at all, but the real reason no one has ever asked about it was because no one has bothered to noticed, except for his dad. That hurt just as bad. 

His dad was the only one who began to noticed his disappearances and got on his wife's case for it. One argument after another and the next thing that happened, divorce papers were on the kitchen table that following morning. Alone and outcast, Russell felt like he was useless. Or he had. Until the day he met Sideswipe, whom he seem to understand right away. In some ways, Sideswipe was very different from his fellow Autobot teammates. He and Russell have a certain amount of common ground, especially for their love of video games.

Russell admired many things about Sideswipe.

He was brave, although his arrogant and vain attitude can get him to the passing point of being reckless at time. He's really gentle to humans and actually seems to be insecure about himself, feeling like he doesn't contribute anything to the team. Russell never understood what Sideswipe had to be insecure about. To him, Sideswipe was the fastest and strongest bot he knew, the fiercest fighter and, certainly, the best friend. He listened when Russell talked, not just simply ignoring him like he does with the others at times, but really listens to what Russell had to say. 

Not a lot of people really listen to you. Most of the time, they'll catch a word or two here and there, but they only catch the gist of what you're saying and remark back as if they have a clue on what you just said. 

But Sideswipe was talkative and good at moving. A lot. But he was also good at being just content in the open space to relax. There weren't many people Russell could sit in companionable silence with, except Hank. She and Russell would lay on the grassy field together, watching the clouds go by after a nice practice of simple passes and grand kicks, and even bringing up relatable conversations with each other.

The first time he and Sideswipe gone out for a drive together, Russell had been afraid that Sideswipe would get bored having him as a passenger, feeling burden to protect something small and easy to kill. But Sideswipe didn't appear to mind. In fact, whenever he goes on his solo patrols, he genuinely asked Russell to join him at times, being baffled and surprised by the human knowledge that Russell provided for him and what could learn from Russell's generation. It was actually easier for Russell to answer knowing that Sideswipe would have questions. 

Either way, Russell never protested against a drive.

Right now, Sideswipe seems to be dozing against the side of his alt-mode. It seemed that the Autobot enjoyed the warm sunlight against his frame as much as Russell did. However, it wouldn't be long before it starts getting cold. 

It was just so peaceful today, so isolated. Russell felt safe, and nowhere near as useless as he thought he was or usually seemed to be. With just him and Sideswipe out here, it seemed like they had the world to themselves and only for them. 

Then he spotted a vehicle coming by. It looked to be a black and white off-road police cruiser, almost looks like a armored Jeep. It didn't have the normal blue and red lightbars a normal cop cruiser would have. Bold, black letters of "Police" were embedded on the side of the vehicle, sticking out against the bright, white color. It had a bulker design than Sideswipe's, built for power rather than speed, but Russell could see that vehicle had plenty of both. It drove along the main road, kicking up small clouds of dirt and revving its engine loudly, startling Russell and waking up Sideswipe from his unbroken silence.

"W-What the frag?!"

"Easy Sideswipe. It's just a police cruiser. Looks like they're doing patrol on the outside roads of the city." Russell furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Though I don't understand why the officer revved his engine. Maybe he saw your alt-mode and maybe being a car enthusiast, I guess, he appreciated it?" Russell wasn't sure on that last part, but it was close enough for a good guess. 

Sideswipe huffed as the cruiser drive by. "Wow, that's a first from human law enforcement."

Russell didn't seemed to be paying attention now. He was focused on the thing that was on top of the cruiser before it was out of view. It looked red, and it didn't look normal. It wasn't a red lightbar, too big to be a lightbar. And it sure wasn't a beacon light. Those were round and small compared to what that vehicle had - long and- wait. . . 

"Sideswipe, that design of the vehicle . . . doesn't it look familiar to you?"

Sideswipe pauses. He thinks back on what the cruiser looked liked before it disappeared with the rest of the road while he rubbed his chin. The design DOES look familiar. Too familiar. Where has he seen it before? "Now that you mentioned it . . . it kinda does."

Russell furrowed his brows and looked at Sideswipe with concern. "I think we should head back to the scrapyard and report this to Bumblebee. It's probably nothing, but something about it is just off-putting. And . . . wait, didn't Strongarm take that road this morning?"

Sideswipe froze. He barely remember what Strongarm said where she was going for her patrol this morning, but he did remember that she was taking the exact same road and coming right back. Russell could be right and that it was probably nothing, just a police officer doing their own patrols. But, with how their adventures go, anything can happen.

What surprised Sideswipe a bit was that he was really concerned. It didn't mean that he wasn't concerned before or had been, but with how many times he and Strongarm have gotten into physical fights, he knew she was tougher than she looks. She could handle her own for a while, but something buzzed in the back of his processor that he needed to rethink. That police cruiser that passed, the design of the body almost looked like-

His avatar then dematerialized and he opened the passenger door quickly. 

"C'mon Russ. We need to go. Now!"

Russell was shocked by Sideswipe's sudden call, but that was only the amount of hesitation he gave before he rushed into the passenger side, getting in and buckling up before the door closed. 

It wasn't long for Sideswipe to rev his engine and taking off back to the scrapyard. 

He had never felt more worried.


	2. A Sudden Attack!

To Strongarm, taking a solo patrol down an unoccupied road was enjoyable. It was nice. She can take her time and not have to be on constant alert. While she was content with her surrounds, her processor starts to remind her as to why she wanted to leave out for her patrol.

That morning, she was reporting to Bumblebee that she was going to take her morning patrol early and Sideswipe was next to her, mocking her like he always does. She growled back remarks and he retort back with the same intensity. It was always their thing, their unchanged, proven formula.

She will never admit it, but she and Sideswipe have gotten close. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore and no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't believe it. She was an officer of the law and he was a punk breaking the law, but with a twisted turn of events, they became battle partners. 

The worst part was when she started seeing Sideswipe in a completely different light. Granted, he's gotten better with his attitude towards her - mostly. She hated it - not him, but at her own feelings. They seem to get in the way all the time. It's not a bad thing, it just felt so confusing and it messed her up bad. Really bad!

_What's. . . happening to me?_

Strongarm couldn't even imagine having feelings of . . . love? The concept of the term was still foreign to her, same goes for the action of 'kissing.' Denny managed to explain the 'smashing mouths together' - as she worded it- in better human wording. She was confused on the human activity, not truly understanding why humans engage in such a displayable gesture. And dare she say, the thought intrigued her. What makes it so special for the humans to keep continuing it? She hopes to fully understand it one day.

Then, in Strongarm's sideview mirror, she could see an off-road police cruiser speeding up from the opposite lane - no lightbars, sirens blaring - coming straight up to her. It was a bit bulker than her frame type.

It looked like a strong machine, as such for the protection of human officers. Strongarm kept her attention to the road while making sure she gave the vehicle enough room to pass her. But then she remembered that its sirens were wailing. 

_Maybe there was an accident..._ She thought. But then there was a sudden awareness. . . was there really an accident that happened on this road? Or was it something else? Did she do something wrong? She was going the correct speed limit, had license plates on her front and back, mirrors aren't cracked, headlights work. What was the issue?

The cruiser started to slow down and drove alongside Strongarm, almost in sync. She was glad nobody else was on the opposite lane or things could go quite bad otherwise. The tinted windows made it really hard for her to see the driver inside, if they were trying to signal her. Thankfully, her windows were tinted as well. The last thing she wanted was the officer inside to be dead with instant shock that nobody was behind the wheel. But, with her training to obey and respect authority figures, she started to slow down a bit. 

It happened so fast. One moment it was following along her side, then its side view mirror on the passenger's side twitched and the cruiser angled itself against her, pushing her towards the trees.

 _What?!_ She activates her PA system. "What are you doing?!"

The human inside the cruiser either didn't want to reply or flat out ignores her as they continue to push her towards the trees, hoping she crash into one. She tries to push right back, but the vehicle was heavily armored, even heavier, harder for her to even nudge it off of her. 

_**Enough!** _

Strongarm's engine roared to life, her headlights flashed and she lurched backwards, her sudden charge fueled by either fury or purest fear. Her unexpected lurch made her tires skid against the blacktop road, her mind muddled from her surprised attack. The cruiser skid to a halt, sliding and turning to its side.

There was no hesitation on Strongarm's part. Despite breaking a lot of regulations for what she was about to do, she shot forwards quickly and slammed her front bumper into the side of the cruiser. She didn't slow down on hitting it. Even as her tires dug against the blacktop, causing it to screech and pick up smoke, she managed to gain speed.

The snarl of her living engine was deafening. She couldn't believe this was happening, what was she even doing?! It's like she was acting on instinct, a flight or fight response in her processor. She managed to throw the cruiser off course against the other side of the road, with her sheer force, towards the dirt. However, whoever was driving this vehicle was quick to recover. As soon as their right tires hit dirt, they shifted into reverse and tore their car away from her at the cost of minor scratches. It suddenly dawned on Strongarm that there wasn't a human driver behind the wheel at all. The cruiser was intact in spite of the crushing blow that it took from another armored vehicle. It was Cybertronian! 

_A Decepticon!_

Who else would do an attack like that?!

Strongarm was reacting in pure panic now, the grinding sound of transformation began about as soon as the other vehicle pulled away from her front. The Decepticon didn't give her time to transform though. As soon as it had cleared away from the blue and white Tahoe, it suddenly transformed right in front of her. 

She froze.

It was a Wolfcon, but the sight that made her frame seize up was that the Wolfcon looked exactly like Steeljaw, down to every, exact detail! It had to be, but . . . he had the same frame type as Steeljaw, but with foreboding colors of pitch black, snowy white and baby blue on his frame. The deep purple on his faceplate did not help the evil grin that seemed to grow with each word that escaped from his intake.

"Well, what do we have here?" Even his voice has that same charismatic venom that Steeljaw vocalizes with, only its just an octave deeper. He noticed the insignia on her hood. "An Autobot?" He scoffs, his claws twitching just a little. "Of course my brother would pick a planet where there's Autobots already occupying it."

Strongarm's alt-mode shook slightly. "Excuse me? Brother? Who exactly are you?"

"Me?" He smirked, his toothy grin more wider than before. "I'm Phantomjaw. Steeljaw's the brother I'm taking about, sweetspark." The growl he made on the last part made her shudder in fear.

Then, her spark nearly offlined at the sudden realization that this Wolfcon wasn't just a random Con here destroying a Bot for a thrill, but a Con who's the same as the one who's been trying to take Earth for his empire. 

His small chuckles breaks her out of her thoughts. "Only you out here, huh? Didn't your sire or carrier ever told you not to go out alone?" He mockingly grins. "Still, you're no match for me. I'm on a whole other league than what you've ever faced before." He retorted to her. He cocked his hip a little with a hint of smugness to it. She could feel her anger boiling over the fact that he was just toying with her now. It was bad enough that she and her team were having a hard time with Steeljaw as it is, but now?! Even so, she was losing her cool. She was always level-headed, even in these worst situations, but it seems her processor was going into overdrive, getting too stressed out. 

"Don't get cocky, Con!"

"Cocky?" He chuckles. "Sweetspark, let me give you some _real_ advice..." He then gets into a stance. "Don't get overconfident," He glares at her darkly and growls deeply, **"Autobot!"**

Before she can finish her transformation, he rushes at her with a weapon, a wrist full of long and red three-prong claws. She managed to almost fully transform into bot mode, but she felt the weapon's force when she finished.

Her intake let out a loud, static screech of pain as the tips landed their target on the soft side of her protoform. The cuts weren't deep, but Primus, did they hurt! She stepped back, but he was on her again. She didn't even have time to grab her Decepticon Hunter to counterattack. She only had time to make a quick comm while this Phantomjaw slashed wildly, like a feral animal trying to scare its adversary into submission.

"Strongarm to base! I am under attack! I repeat, I'm under-!" Her vents seized up as the air was blown out by the sudden takedown. He tackled her to the ground as she got distracted and slashed at her front, bulky armor, chipping away the paint and gashing down the metal underneath. She blocked as much as she could, but she needs to retreat. Problem was that he was heavy with his bulky armored frame. She needs to act fast or he will cut something fatal.

_Got it!_

Strongarm managed to tuck her leg a bit and she angled her ped at its target. With one good push of force, she kicks him off a good feet away. He was taken aback by the weight of the ped hitting his underbelly and landed roughly on the ground. Strongarm took the opportunity to transform back into her alt-mode, the victory feeling small and insignificant. Then, it shattered as she felt a heavy weighted force crash into her left side so badly, it disoriented her. With how her left side tires were stuck in the dirt, her right side leaned up, beginning to turn over. The same force hit her again, but smashed into her undercarriage of her alt-mode. Phantomjaw's tires cut across as she landed upside down into the barren ditch and he vaulted over her, hitting the ground and tearing up the Earth with flashes of treads. 

It hurts! It hurts so badly! Dented, crushed metal caving inwards into her frame. Chipped paint and scratches all over her. Her current mode flipped, undercarriage exposed to the elements. Dreaded realization hit her - she was trapped. She was going to die, spark snuffed out like some gutless fish. She can't die here. . . not like this. . . 

Her team needed her!

Russell, Denny, Optimus, Grimlock, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Windblade, Bumblebee, Sideswipe . . . 

_Sideswipe . . ._

Her one, final thought left her processor as her systems forced her into stasis and activated her self-repair systems. Phantomjaw transformed back, panting with a smile, glossa lobbed to the side in slight exhaustion. 

"Tough, little Autobot. You put up quite a challenge. At least I can finally finish you off without difficulty." He moves closer to her still form and raises his clawed weapon at an angle to stab straight into the spark chamber. Before he can thrust forward, he hears the all too familiar sounds of one of the Earth's inhabitants. 

"Slag!" He turns to the motionless bot. "Consider this your lucky start." He then transforms into his alt-mode and takes off across the road and into the woods to avoid encountering the strange creatures of this planet.

"For now, I need to find Steeljaw."

* 

"Dad, I'm telling you. I know where this road lead. It just takes us to a few backroads." The girl scowled as she sat in the passenger's side of her father's tow-truck, watching the endless vast of nothingness for miles. The girl was Henrietta, or 'Hank,' as she preferred to be called. She was one of the residents of Crown City, which was an amazing place. To her, however, it was mediocre at best. 

The father, Henry, smiled at his daughter with a bright grin. "I know that, Hank, but don't you just love the sights?!" He sounded so excited despite not knowing what he's doing right now.

Hank just give a small grin, "Dad, there are only a few places I know that have incredible-" She lurched forward a little, kept in place by the secured seatbelt of their vehicle. Her helmet goes flying since it had no strap, knocking into the windshield and dropping down onto the floor mat, landing between Hank's feet. "Dad?! What was that?! Why did you stop the truck?!" She looked at him as she reached down to pick up her helmet.

His face was one of shock, small hint of disbelief. He didn't mean to slam the brakes and almost endangered his daughter, if weren't the seatbelt keeping her firmly seated. He just spotted when he saw what caught his eyes at the last minute, just in time to see it fully. A damaged blue and white police Tahoe was laying upside down in the muddy ditch, like a turtle on its back. "Hank, look."

She looks over through the passenger window and sees the same thing as her dad. Her eyes widen. "Whoa! What happened to the vehicle?"

"Hank, stay here for a minute." He steps out of his truck and cautiously goes over to the damaged vehicle. When he walks towards it, he notices a lot of tire marks all around the road. It looked like someone was doing donuts or something of the sort, but it looked poorly attempted. He got to the vehicle, inspecting it from the passenger side. "What happened to the driver is the real question, sweetheart. I don't see an officer inside or outside. I don't even see any blood as well. You think with a wreckage like this, the officer would stay nearby or something." 

"So . . . ?"

Henry thought about it. He really should call the authorities about this, but something compelled him not to. He felt stupid for thinking that, but people have made dumber mistakes and horrible decisions before. This wouldn't be the first. He stares at the vehicle for a moment, then decides to check the other side carefully. When he reaches around, his eyes widen at the huge dent that caved inwards into the interior, door stuck and destroyed. 

"Damn!" He said quietly to himself. "Hey Hank, c'mere for a sec! Look how bad this side is!"

Hank jumped a little at the sudden shout, but gets out of the truck and goes to where her dad was. Her eyes widen at what she saw. She couldn't believe it. A cruiser, that supposed to take a few hits, just looks like it was mutilated instead. Was this an act of vandalism? No. The worst that vandalizers would do is key the paint and write graffiti on the hood. This? This had _**none**_ of that. She just continues to stare while her dad checks around the rest of the vehicle. 

"What happened to you?" She whispered to herself as she runs her hand over the running board. The windows were broken, shattered glass on the dirt, some buried into the Earth. The lightbar's outer casings were destroyed, the bulbs have small cracks. She then noticed some strange light blue liquid hidden in the undercarriage of the vehicle. "Never seen fluid with that color before." While it was strange, it was also beautiful. Nothing she has ever seen before. The closest would have to be that 'glow in the dark' paint. Besides that, nothing can compare.

While Hank was busy with her own observations, Henry finished looking over the Tahoe. _'Looks like that's it, but what caused this much damage to a cruiser like this?'_ He then gets a slight shiver. He immediately doesn't like being in this area anymore. It felt like someone was _staring_ at him. "Well, we can't just leave it here. It's really damaged and by the looks of it, I don't think this is a registered police car."

"Aaaaaand~?" He turns his head to look at his daughter, her face of slight amusement. She knew what he was going to do with the vehicle, he didn't even need to answer. He just sighs. 

"Listen sweetie. Let keep this between us. We'll take it to the garage back home and fix her up. And after that, well . . . I don't know what to say." He grunts. "Go back to the truck. I'm gonna reflip the cruiser back on its wheels."

Hank salutes. "Sure thing, dad!"

After a few seconds of fiddling the back of his truck, he managed to carefully loop the tow hook on the side of the vehicle and made it flip back on its wheels - or what it had left for wheels. The back ones were still intact, but whoever 'attacked' this Tahoe, the front tires were gone, just scratched up and airless. It took some effort, more from the truck than it did from Henry himself. The Tahoe was heavy! He has towed a police car before, but this was something else. When all that was done, he placed the hook on the mount underneath the front bumper of the Tahoe and he made sure it was secured, smiling when everything was done. He goes back inside the truck and starts the engine. He retracts the cable and the Tahoe's front is lifted slightly into the air. Normally, he would place the tow hook on the back side, but with the front's tires gone, he didn't want the exposed metal scraping against the blacktop. When he sees that the Tahoe's front is lifted off the blacktop, he smiles.

"Alright, she's hooked up and ready to go!"

"What are we waiting for, dad?! Next stop: Home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good enough. This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I was getting tired and I fell asleep. So, here is chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. Working on chapter 3 now. Leave a review and tell me if anything is wrong. (I have some low self-esteem.)

**Author's Note:**

> Pic of what [Sideswipe's human form](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EhKESpLU8AAZhe3?format=jpg&name=large) looks like (the one with the red and black). Credit goes to Velnar03 on twitter for the art. Reminder: The art is NOT mine! It belongs to Velnar03.
> 
> This is my first Transformers fic I have ever written. While not many people like RID 2015, I'm one of the people that do love it, especially the rest of the aligned continuity. I had an idea for a fic and wanted to put it out there. I hope it's good enough. The first chapter might not be the best (I might change a few things, not sure). Please, comment and give feedback on anything. And thanks for reading!


End file.
